SGC2C (2020 Reboot)
Characters Main characters Space Ghost Voiced by George Lowe, Space Ghost, whose real name is Tad Eustace Ghostal, was a superhero in the 60s. Though occasionally conflicted about whether saving the world or hosting a talk show best suits him, Tad genuinely wants to put on the best talk show he can. Unfortunately, his failings tend to get the better of him. He is childish, egotistical, and petty, and he remains generally oblivious to his surroundings. He has little regard for the well-being of others and often demeans his sidekicks and guests. In an interview with Conan O'Brien, Space Ghost announces that he has always been dead and was never a space man. "I was dead long before you were born, Conan, and I'll be dead long before you're dead". Space Ghost appears in almost every episode, with the exception of "Pilot" and "Hipster" (both from season four). Zorak (Voiced By Tom Kenny) Zorak Roberts is the band leader Moltar (Voiced By) Moltar is the show's director and producer. His body is made entirely of lava, and he normally wears an orange and gray full-body containment suit which has a breathing receptacle. By far the most competent and level-headed character, Moltar sometimes tends to be smarter than he seems. He tends to be very good friends with Zorak, even though Zorak doesn't have the same feelings for him. He is a big fan of CHiPs and its star, Erik Estrada. Moltar made a brief appearance in Cartoon Planet where he, Zorak and Brak got into a fight until Space Ghost sent him and Zorak to their rooms. Moltar would later become the fictional producer for Cartoon Network's action animation block Toonami in 1997, before being replaced by T.O.M. in 1999. In the original 1966 Space Ghost series, he was voiced by Don Messick, his name was alternately spelled "Moltar" and "Moltor", and his clothing was alternately white and yellow. Moltar has made an appearance in the Cartoon Network special "The Big Game XXVIII". Brak (Voiced By Andy Merill) Brak is a somewhat cat-like teenage alien with large fangs who, although a villain, is the least threatening one on the program. He appeared on SGC2C periodically, often with the Council of Doom, of which he was a member, and was often victimized by Space Ghost or the other villains. Brak had hijacked SGC2C once in the episode "Jerk", wanting the audience to hail him, doing the intro and even the music much to Ghost's embarrassment. He also co-hosted Cartoon Planet and currently hosts a revival of this series with Zorak. Recurring characters Tansit Voiced by Don Kennedy, Tansit is an overweight and cowardly man in an orange costume and helmet. His outfit makes him appear much more menacing than he actually is, but fails completely at hiding his gut. He replaced Moltar as director of the show twice, and messed it up. His biggest fear is getting zapped by one of Space Ghost's rays. He is a member of the Council of Doom. For about half the episodes of season 4 he announced the show off-screen until he was fired by Space Ghost. Lokar Voiced by Andy Merrill, Lokar is an erudite, giant hominid locust who is prone to violent outbursts and speaks in a British voice. Lokar seems to harbor a grudge towards Space Ghost, and constantly seeks his destruction, perhaps more for his boorishness than anything else. He is also in a long-running feud with Zorak. Lokar is a member of the Council of Doom, though he's not so much evil as a snob. The episode "Pilot" revealed that he was originally going to be the band leader of the show instead of Zorak, but Zorak was hired instead when Birdman, having been continuously insulted by Lokar, had his hawk Avenger attack him, something that hospitalized him. Chad Ghostal Voiced by Brad Abelle, Chad Ghostal is Space Ghost's evil twin brother, distinguished from Space Ghost in physical appearance only by a crudely drawn Van Dyke beard. He is a beatnik, with a love for jazz music and outdated beatnik slang, and is both extremely cool and evil. He is also quite the ladies' man. Chad is first mentioned in the episode Jerk where he calls in to the show to tell Space Ghost he has escaped from the asylum and will be there shortly. Chad 's first appearance onscreen is in "Switcheroo",[citation needed] where he uses his resemblance to Space Ghost to switch places with him, and again in "Hipster", where he takes over the show after incapacitating Space Ghost. Harvey Birdman Voiced by Scott Finnell, Harvey Birdman was the host of the show in the episodes Pilot and Sequel. He also appeared on the side lines during two other episodes. He appears to be washed up, and in a rut, alternately claiming to be unemployed. He then got a job as a lawyer in his own spin-off show Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Cast George Lowe – Space Ghost, Announcer, Salesman, and various other characters Tom Kenny – Zorak Moltar, and various other characters Andy Merrill – Brak, Lokar, and various other characters Don Kennedy – Tansit Scott Finnel – Harvey Birdman Dave Willis – various characters Brad Abrell – Chad Ghostal Episodes